Stabbing Westward III: Inside You
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Dylan ponders what happened after overloaded emotions drive him and Rommie to an unexpected resolution... Song this time is 'Inside You' by Stabbing Westward.


Stabbing Westward III: Inside You ****

Title: Stabbing Westward III: Inside You  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Rommie/Dylan  
**Rating:** PG, just to be safe  
**Status:** Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archive if any, all others please ask first  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** Stabbing Westward, part three of four  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own the characters or the lyrics, just my story ideas.

**Summary:** Dylan ponders what happened after overloaded emotions drive him and Rommie to an unexpected resolution...

****

Notes: Part Three of the Stabbing Westward series - the third of four installments. The song is _Inside You _by Stabbing Westward, off their album _Wither, Blister, Burn, and Peel_. It'll probably be helpful to read Parts One and Two of this series - _Shame_ and _Save Yourself_ - before reading this.

****

Warnings: Spoilers for _Star-Crossed_. This one seems to be sweet rather than angsty - my muses worked so hard with this one I couldn't deny them a happy ending. Especially since I also denied them their original idea so I could keep my rating down...

**********

__

I feel your lips.   
I taste your skin.   
I need to know,   
I need to feel you from within. 

I still don't know how it happened. I remember finding her crying on the Obs. Deck and trying to comfort her. She pulled away from me... started crying even harder while I did my best to calm her down after she let me hold her again...

Then she kissed me.

_As your blood burns through my skin,   
I feel complete,   
I breathe you in.   
It's where you end and I begin.  
If only I could stay here... forever._

I tried to fight it, I really did, but it wasn't something I could walk away from. Not after all the weeks of shouting matches and endless tension... Something had to give, and it did.

_I've got so much to tell you,  
and so much to give you,  
so much to confide,   
now that I'm inside you._

The next thing I knew, we were both half-naked on the Obs. Deck floor. I fought my way back to reality for a second then, only to use that moment of lucidity to lead us both to my quarters...

__

We are flesh.   
We are one.   
So why do I   
feel so much guilt for what I've done? 

After Pax and Warrick, I promised myself I would never let something like this happen with Rommie. Somehow, though, I'm not surprised that I caved at the first real temptation - and not really all that regretful... What happened isn't right, I know, but it isn't exactly wrong either...

_As your blood burns through my skin,   
I feel release,   
I breathe you in.   
It's where you end and I begin.   
If only I could stay here... forever. _

I just hope Rommie is alright with this in the morning... She's so wary of her own emotions that I'm afraid what happened between us might really scare her. And I don't want that, especially now that so much could happen for us.

__

So much to tell you...  
So much to give you...  
So much to confide... 

The thought of her and I together is probably crazy, especially since I've been fighting it for months, but it's an idea I've gotten used to in these last few hours. Maybe it's the smile on Rommie's face as she lies sleeping beside me. Or the way her presence at my side feels so natural, like she belongs there...

_Now that I'm inside..._

_Now that I'm inside..._

_Now that I'm inside..._

I don't know if I've lost my senses or regained them, I really don't, but I can't see that it matters much. I'm not exactly know for being rational when it comes to love anyway...

__

Inside... 

Inside... 

__

Inside you...

Inside you...

Inside you...

Inside you...

Inside you...

Now there's a thought out of nowhere... Is this love? We're friends, yes - lovers now, too, it seems - but are we _in love_?

_So much to teach me...  
So much to show me...  
So much to give me...  
So much to tell me..._

I look at her face while she sleeps, note the smile that's crept across mine, and realize that the answer is yes, and that it really couldn't be any other way... 

__

So much to teach me...  
So much to show me...  
So much to give me...  
So much to tell me...


End file.
